


Bathtub.

by pfwoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfwoojin/pseuds/pfwoojin
Summary: En un día donde las gotas caen.





	Bathtub.

  
  
Daehwi deja que su cuerpo se deslice, caiga en el frío, se abrace y ahogue en el agua tranquila. Pero si se descuida, puede dejarse ir de más. Tal vez su yo de los diecisiete años hubiera amado la oportunidad, la mera posibilidad. Sus párpados caen, al igual que sus piernas, que se apoyan y se amoldan a la forma de la tina.  
  
De más está decir en este escenario que las gotas de agua que se escuchan llenando el vacío son gracias a la lluvia. Es más que lluvia una llovizna, caen las gotas y llenan la tina. Tal vez la casa, tal vez el mundo. Daehwi puede dejar que su mente vuele libre, que lleve a cabo los escenarios que desea.   
  
Hoy quiere sentir que es la llovizna quien llena de agua la tina, hoy quiere ser uno con esa paz que le falta a su corazón. Porque en minutos como los de hoy, la tristeza se hace más presente que otras veces. Los platos rotos, la porcelana ensuciando el piso de la casa, las miles de trampas que hay entre la puerta y él.  
  
No es un día para la angustia, ni para la melancolía.  
  
Si cierra sus ojos, y se deja caer, todo pasará luego de unos segundos.  
  
Pero Daehwi es mucho más que eso.  
  
Hace frío lejos de casa, Lee sonríe.   
  
No debe preguntar quién es cuando escucha los pasos. Los conocidos pasos. Los pasos que no cargan molestia, ni sorpresa, sino entendimiento. Y la casa es fría, al menos cuando él no está. Y la angustia sigue, pero a su lado puede sobrellevarla mejor.  
  
Jinyoung no es el príncipe azul que besa sus labios y lo despierta del sueño eterno, pero es quien ahora besa sus cabellos negros y comienza a deshacerse del saco oscuro que cargó la tarde en su trabajo. Ambos están en la tina con ropa, Daehwi usa un buzo que se carga de violeta y verde y azul, que es un lío de colores fríos ㅡ que representa su salud.  
  
Jinyoung sonríe aunque Daehwi no pueda verlo, se acomoda como puede ㅡaunque no es tan difícil, porque Daehwi es tan pequeñoㅡ en la pequeña tina que ahora comparten, y su teléfono descansa en la mesa junto a ella.  
  
La casa en su imaginación es de madera, madera vieja y rota. Donde la humedad la arruina, la llena de oscuridad y no hay vuelta a atrás. Pero Jinyoung llena de besos su rostro, como siempre hace cuando es un mal día, como tanto le gusta al amor de su vida. Entonces Daehwi se despierta de a poco de la pesadilla.  
  
La casa sigue siendo de madera, y la madera está un poco arruinada. Pero él abre sus ojos y las gotas de lluvia que antes trataban de ahogarlos arregla la oscuridad que se creaba por la falta de atención. La angustia existe, y siempre va a existir.  
  
Aún así, con él allí, es mucho más fácil de vivir.  
  
Jinyoung lo entiende, tanto como se entiende a si mismo, y es quien está aún cuando se pone difícil. Porque lo ama, lo ama así de azul, y en el agua de la tina que es cálida de nuevo lo ayuda a no dejarse ahogar.  
  
"Así que... ¿tendremos que comprar platos nuevos?"  
  
Daehwi ríe, abrazandolo. Su rostro se oculta en su pecho que no está tan mojado como el propio. La lluvia sigue, pero es buena compañera. Jinyoung no es rojo, Jinyoung es azul. Pero cuando Daehwi lo necesita, puede transformarse en amarillo. Daehwi es amarillo cuando Jinyoung es azul.  
  
Así se manejan. Así se acompañan en esta vida a veces incolora. Ahora, colorida.  
  
"Perdón..."  
  
"No me gustaban, aún así." Y Jinyoung besa sus labios, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sonríe, ambos lo hacen. "La próxima vez... creo que tendríamos que comprar plásticos."  
  
Daehwi no puede hacer mucho más que asentir. Y agradecer a Jinyoung por estar, como siempre. Por querer estar. Por vivir junto a él. Y por quedarse en silencio a su lado, en el agua que está fria.  
  
Pero no hay frío cuando estas en casa.  


**Author's Note:**

> for. @jisolpokemon + @326ms_331yg 
> 
> Ya sé que no me aguantan más pero, idk i love you gays. (´ ω `♡)


End file.
